The use of oils as adjuvants or carriers for agricultural applications is well known. Petroleum and vegetable oils have been used in formulations for dormant spray oils, in preparations for the management of insects and mites including those that suffocate arthropod pests by clogging their spiracles, in crop oil concentrates and crop oils, and in emulsifiable concentrates. One of the effects of the oil is to increase the penetration of pesticides into the target organism. In addition, the oils enhance spreading on target surfaces, which increases coverage.
According to P. J. McCall, et al. (J. Agric. Food Chem., 34(2), 235-8), the addition of a crop oil concentrate (COC) to atrazine spray solutions significantly increased the amount of pesticide absorbed by giant foxtails sprayed with the chemical. Typically, 30% of the applied chemical penetrated the leaf in the presence of COC, while only 10% penetrated without COC.
Kulkarni, et al. (U.S. Pat No. 4,514,319) disclosed relatively high molecular weight alkyl-modified silicones that, when used in connection with organo-silicone surfactants, reduced the surface tension of hydrocarbon oils containing hydrophobic fillers, thus providing high efficiency antifoam compositions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,225, Aronson, et al., disclosed the use of alkylaminosilicones that were soluble in mineral oil and resulted in enhanced surface activity. The compounds imparted self-hydrophobing properties to antifoam compositions containing hydrophilic mineral particles such as silica.
McAfee, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,267) disclosed an organopolysiloxane fluid as a component of a miscible composition for lubricating organic fibers that contained a hydrocarbon oil and a bridging agent obtained by reacting an organopolysiloxane with a long chain alcohol.